A Place to Belong
by WarriorsSoul
Summary: Dabbles of a Outcast Imperial who enters Skyrim, and begins a journey that forever changes him.
1. First Steps

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scrolls series**

 **A Place to Belong: First Steps**

Bright red eyes open in flash as a thousand memories were pushed to the fore front of his mind. He was a child in the Imperial City, walking around the market with his mother. Around them the people whispered.

" _She must have been unfaithful."_

" _The child must be cursed."_

" _The boy should be put out of his misery."_

The boy closed his fists in anger, as the poorly hidden words met his ears. It was a painful truth but a truth all the same that he did not look like his parents. They had simple dark hair, eyes and a fair skin tone, well his skin was pale, eyes red, and hair gray almost white in color. His anger built until his mother smiling gently put her hand on his shoulder.

His anger was forgotten as he looked at her smile. Her smile was a powerful thing it always put him at easy. His father was a simple smith that taught him the forge, and a former soldier who taught him the way of the blade, and shield.

They were happy, life was simple and routine, until his eighteenth year when both his parents took ill, the local healer could not help, so he took care of them during their final days. The last image of them was of his mother's smiling face, once so of life, now colorless and cold but it still put him at easy.

He buried them and tried to move on, but still people whispered.

" _I heard he killed them himself."_

" _He sacrificed their souls to gain favor with Molag Bal"_

" _If the boy should have been put down years ago, maybe that poor couple would still be alive."_

It took all of his control not to strike the fools down, but it made his plan to leave the following day much easier. With everything packed he said a prayer for his parents and headed toward the border for Skyrim. Well he knew that the land was chaotic because of the Civil War he also knew that chaos bred opportunity.

He was quite right because not soon after he arrived by ship into the crown jewel of Solitude, he had taken a bounty for the heads of some local bandits. From then on the next few months were filled with cave explorations, bandit killing, and inn visits. But just as life seemed finally stable again, it once again took a U turn.

The man was making his way to Markarth as he heard the beat of giant wings as the sun was eclipsed by a huge creature. A crash that shook the earth was heard a few miles away, quickly the man ran and caught up to the beast only for his breath to be taken away as he took in the beast's appearance.

Dying a few feet in front of him was a dragon, its dark blue scales red with blood. One of its eyes opened to reveal a golden eye as it last word was whispered in the man's head.

" _Dovahkiin"_

The next moment the dragon was engulfed in a magical light that slammed into the man and he was knocked off his feet. He awoke a moment later and saw the dragon was now a skeleton, but the man's eyes looked toward the mountain that towered over the skyline. A feeling pulled him toward the mountain and he followed it.

With a shake of his head the man cleared his memories away as he stood up and pulled his cloak closer toward him to ward off the cold. He was now halfway up the 1000's steps and on his way to meet the Grey Beards. He hoped that they knew what was happening for his dreams once full of his parent's smiles now were filled with visions of a black dragon, a burning keep, and the endless screams of dying people. Hopefully these old men would have answers.

 **Thanks for reading, please review and if you enjoyed this then check out my other stories. As always thank you for your support.**


	2. Through the eyes of a House Carl

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scrolls series**

 **A Place to Belong: Through the eyes of a House Carl**

The thump of horse hoofs was the only sound the two made as they traveled across the land.

Lydia's dark eyes looked forward toward the man riding a few feet in front of her. It had been a few months ago that the two head met in Dragon's Reach. But the first time she laid eyes on him the situation was a little _messier_.

The city guard had gotten word of a dragon a few miles away, and Lydia came with them but as they approached the smell of burnt human flesh and screams entered her senses. There was little time to take in the carnage as a solider shouted.

"Run for your lives it's coming back!"

A great burst of flame nearly incinerated her as she dived behind a rock, the beast landed with a roar. Brave soldiers charged toward it but where soon brunt to a crisp or became a snack for the dragon. She heard a sick crunch as the armor was chewed through as if it was paper. The situation seemed hopeless, until she felt a shift in the wind, as from the smog of the dragon's flame a figure appeared. The figure was dressed in simple armor with wearing a hood, a sword and shield on his person. As the person appeared the fighting stopped, and the dragon ignored the others to stalk toward the new comer. The two simply stared each other down as the man drew his sword and readied his shield. At an unknown command the man charged at the beast who let out a mighty line of flame. The man simply batted the flame away with his shield, and he swung at the beast eyes, the sight of blood on the blade telling the man he wounded the beast. The dragon let out a angry roar. But the man paid it no heed as with a leap he landed on the beasts head, and with a mighty yell plunged his blade into the dragons head. The body shook for a moment until it collapsed to the ground, and with a gentle leap the man landed on his feet. But as he did the body began to glow, the rest of the soliders backed up, but the man simply stood there as the scales were replaced by bone, and the man inhaled the mystic fumes that came off the body. As they disappeared the dragon slayer glanced her way, and Lydia felt a shiver course through her as his red eyes gained a blueish hue for a moment. The glance passed and the man sheathed his blade and simply continued his walk toward Whiterun, the others gave the man a wide berth.

She entered Dragon's Reach at the tail end of the Jarl's speech, telling them that the man was a Thane of Whiterun, and that he had given her to the man as a house carl. The shiver returned as the man walked toward her, and she had to admit he was fairly handsome with his short gray hair and forming beard. He was also quite young as well barley in his nineteenth year she thought, but she was again drawn to his eyes. They felt as if they bore into her soul. A cough brought her back to reality as she looked to see the man had his arm outstretched, she took it and shook it. The man walked toward the large doors, only to stop and turn around and with a movement of his head told Lydia to come with him. Slightly embarrassed she hurried to catch up and she swore she heard the Jarl slightly chuckle as the two left the keep.

It was as they left Whiterun that she saw what kind of man her Thane truly was. As they approached the Inn she saw the little orphan girl sitting on the bench, she paid the girl no mind, and continued to walk pasted only to see that the man had stopped. He gestured for the girl to come to him, and as she ran over the man pulled out a small pouch of coins and simply handed it to the child. Her eyes widened as he patted the girl on the head, gave a soft smile and simply walked away. Lydia stood still at a moment as she turned toward the girl and saw that she was counting the coins, it looked like to be over 500 pieces. She was amazed by his generosity.

For the next few months the two traveled the land collecting bounty's, but they barely spoke In fact she never heard the man speak at all she began to think that he was mute. She had learned very little about her Thane, she knew that he was a monster in battle, no man, no beast could stand against him. His legend had grown so vast that bandit camps ran when they saw him approach. It was only the fools that fought him and those that did ended up ran through by his blade. Outside of battle he was a _very_ generous man. He split the bounties with her 50/50, allowed her first pick of loot, and by the Divines he had bought her a horse, and not just any horse but the "best pure breed in the land" as the salesman told them, and so far the horse had lived up to his word. But where his generosity truly became apparent was how he treated the homeless and the orphans. No matter what city they entered he would give them a bag of gold and offer to buy them a meal and a night in the inn. Most if not all accepted and thanked him tears in their eyes, others would simply take the coin and run, but either way her Thane simply smiled and continued on his way.

Despite all his good deeds she could tell he was haunted by something, it was in the way that he stared at the flames of the fire whether they were in the inn or on the road. He would stare at it and the flames would dance reflected in his red eyes. It was during these moments that Lydia also remembered how young he was not even 20 and yet he had such heavy burdens on him. She had wanted to ask but it was not her place.

Some of his burden's were revealed to her when the duo had to enter the city of Windhelm to collect a bounty. She felt nothing by hate for Ulfric for have plunging Skyrim into chaos, but her attention was turned toward her Thane because as they entered she saw two Nords harassing a Dark Elf. Lydia saw his fists clutch but the next moment they were released. The Nords left and he headed toward the elf, after a few moments of arguing he handed her one his coin purses and with a thankful smile she left. Lydia caught with up. She had to stop a groan from leaving her lips as they entered the keep and say Ulfric sitting on his chair, but there was something about the look in his eye as if he knew the answer to some grand joke.

As the two approached him the Jarl spoke,

"So tell me Dragonborn to what do I owe this visit?" He asked

Her Thane froze for a moment and Lydia suddenly put all the pieces together, the magic she saw him do, and the dragon's flesh disappearing to all made sense. Her Thane was the Dragonborn of legend.

Ulfric's smirked increased. "I also know that you have gone to the Gray Beards and spoke with them, and that you spent months training with them to master your Thum, and yet since you have left, you have done nothing grand you have simply traveled. You must know your destiny is to do much greater things."  
Her Thane was silent but as she heard him speak for the first time his voice was soft but held a great authority and again she felt a shiver roll down her spine.

"My destiny is mine to decide and no one else's." Where the simple words he spoke.

Ulfric nodded, "Truer words have never been spoken, now we will give your coin."

They left without another word but as they neared the stable he spoke again.

"My title whether it be Dragonborn, or Thane does not matter. Dispute my gifts, dispute any "destiny". At my core I am simply a man. That is was matters most. Do you understand?"  
"Yes my Thane" She replied

He took a few steps forward before he spoke one last time.

"Thank you Lydia" And she could hear the smile on his lips as headed in to get the horses.

Lydia smiled as the memories replayed themselves in her mind, since Windhelm he had not said a word but there was now a bond between the two, a bond that she knew would only grow. Because Dragonborn or not he was her Thane and she would carry his burdens whatever they may be.

 **Thanks for reading, please review and if you enjoyed this then check out my other stories. As always thank you for your support.**


	3. Quiet Reflections

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scrolls series**

 **A Place to Belong: Quiet Reflections**

The Dragonborn found it quite funny that even though he owned multiple houses throughout Skyrim it was here in High Hrothgar among the cold stone, wind, well he sat meditating that he felt at home. He remembered his arrival the first time. The door had opened and he had emerged shivering and the Grey Beards surrounded him and welcomed him. His mind replayed how they tested him in the ways of the Voice, and the advice that he was given.

It had taken him long hours of meditation to realize that in the end no matter how wise they were, all they could offer was advice. The truth was as he told Ulfric that his destiny was his own to decide. But it was only during his time here away from the world that the weight of his destiny hit him. For close to a year he had hunted the dragons that roamed the land, with each death gaining a soul, and with that soul gaining the power of a Word. There was no doubt that he had grown powerful, the question was though what would do with that power? The first part was simple end the threat of the Dragons. But what after? Would he end the Civil War? Would he choose a side or simply walk into Windhelm, and Solitude and do and what Ulric had done and kill those in power? Simply declare himself High King of Skyrim and rule over the land? There was little anyone would or could do to oppose him, even without the title of Dragonborn his legend had grown so grand that only the foolish or the suicidal opposed him.

A soft snore awoke him from his thoughts, and he smiled as he looked at Lydia whose head was dangling as she sat cross legged a few front of him. The Housecarl had been his shadow for this almost year long journey. It was during these rare moments where she was vulnerable that he saw the image of a weapon melt away, and he saw the woman that lay underneath. Yes despite the armor there was no denying that Lydia was a woman. Not a just a woman but a quite beautiful one if the Dragonborn was to have say. His dreams had turned from death and carnage to ones where they were together. These dreams ranged from innocent to not so innocent. The memories caused his cheeks to redden but he quickly shook his head. Those dreams of the future did not matter, he could think of them after the Dragons were gone, after Skyrim had healed from the Civil War. But as he gazed at the quite adorable sight of the sleeping Lydia he knew that where ever destiny took him he would want her by his side.

 **Thanks for reading, please review and if you enjoyed this then check out my other stories. As always thank you for your support.**


	4. Broken Blades

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scrolls series**

 **A Place to Belong: Broken Blades**

Lydia watched her Thane pace back and forth in Breeze home quietly muttering to himself. She would have found funny if she knew how troubled he was. They had left Delphine the barmaid who secretly was the leader of the Blades. From the first time they met the woman she could tell her Thane distasted her. But he had listened silently as was his nature, but even Lydia felt a spark on anger in her chest when the woman had the guile to have her Thane pass a "test" to prove he was the Dragon Born. The test was of course to kill a dragon. It was a few hours later the two along with Delphine arrived at the the dragon burial site. Then the three saw Alduin and as her eyes stared up at the World Eater Lydia felt a coldness wash over her, but she looked at her Thane and his eyes where filled with something she could not recognize. Not for the first time a thought struck her; Did her Thane pity these beasts? The question soon left her mind when the resurrected dragon attacked but it was soon killed, and as she had seen many times her Thane absorbed the soul of the beast. As the beast fell him and Delphine talked, a few moments later the woman left and her Thane walked toward her with a frown on his face, as they made their way back to White Run.

Her Thane speaking broke Lydia out of her thoughts.

"Not only does this woman have the arrogance to "test" me, now she foolishly thinks that the Thalmor are reason the dragons are returning." Her Thane collapsed into a chair.

"It is possible she could be right?" Lydia asked

Her Thane shook her head, "No the Thalmor are power hungry and wish to rule the land, but they are not stupid. Even they know it is impossible to control the dragons and summoning a beast called the World Eater when you wish to conquer the world is not something they would do. I told all of this to Delphine, but she still wants me to infiltrate the Thalmor Embassy. I already gave her the things I think I need. But I do not trust her Lydia. I want you to be at the escape point. Can you do that?" Lydia nodded. "Thank you. Now I must rest, I have a feeling it is going to be a busy few days."

A few nights later Lydia stood outside the far end of the Thalmor Embassy. Her Thane had left earlier that day dressed in expensive clothes. To her he looked quite handsome, but to himself he felt like a child playing dress up. Her thoughts returned from the present when she saw three figures emerge from a cavern. One was her Thane dressed now in his armor, an elf, and a man. The elf was motioning wildly until her Thane put his hand on the elf shoulder and spoke to him, he also gave him two coin bags, and the elf was off. To the other man he gave the expensive clothes he had worn that evening, and two more coin bags. With a word of thanks the man was gone. From behind her Lydia saw the figure of Delphine appear.

"So he survived and got the documents." The woman said

At the sound of her voice the Dragon Born turned to her with a fury in his eye that scared even Lydia. He marched toward them with a few files in hand and threw them at the Blade's feet. And whispered, "Nothing they knew nothing about the return of the Dragons. Your elf spy nearly died for nothing." The anger radiating off him in waves.

Delphine narrowed her eyes, "Do not put that on me Dragon Born. I told you to be careful."  
"I should not have been there in the first place. I told you the Thalmor had nothing to do with the dragons. A life should not hang in the balance to prove I am right. Your arrogance nearly cost a man his life!" As he shouted Lydia felt the wind around them grow stronger.

"I was simply trying to do my job-" She was cut off

"You failed the moment you let someone innocent almost die for no reason!" The Dragon Born Shouted

By now the wind was nearly whipping around them. Lydia got in between the two.

"Take your information the leave. We will contact you." The Nord said. Delphine gave a last glance at the Dragon Born before leaving.

Lydia made her way over to her Thane who was again muttering to himself. She gasped when he punched a tree and then collapsed to the ground. Quickly she kneeled before him.

"My Thane what's wrong?"

"They had the spy at sword point Lydia, if I wasn't the Dragon Born the man would be dead, and his blood would be on hands, hands that are to bloody already." He let out a dark chuckle, "You know I came to Skyrim because I knew that the war would breed opportunity, but I am now tired of that chaos, of the Imperials and Storm Cloaks and there indifference they have to the people suffering. I am simply tried." He said. Her Thane chuckled once more, "It times like this I wish I could simply live like the Graybeard's, but for once Delphine is right. For all their wisdom they would rather be cut off from the world, they deal with its problems. If I wish to be the person Skyrim needs I must always remember the average person." He placed his forehead to hers with a smile on his lips. "Thank you Lydia" He then placed a chaste kiss to her lips before standing up, and offering his hand to her. Slightly stunned she took the hand, and two started the long journey back home.

 **Thanks for reading, please review and if you enjoyed this then check out my other stories. As always thank you for your support.**


	5. The Life of Children

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scrolls series**

 **A Place to Belong:** **The Life of Children**

Lydia and the Dragon Born found themselves in the city of Windhelm, after dealing with a troop of bandits. As they made their way to the Palace of the Kings, they pasted a woman warning a child away from a home.

The Imperial peered at the door and walked over to it, and gave a knock. There was no answer, with a hump he kicked the door in. The object went crashing to the other side of the room. The sound of small feet at the top of the stair case was a small boy.

"Are you from the Dark Brother Hood?" The boy asked quietly

"What is your name child?" Lydia asked

"Aventus" The boy replied

"Why did you call the Dark Brother Hood?" The Dragon Born asked

The boy then explained about Honorhall Orphanage, and the cruel Grelod the Kind who ran the home.

"You are coming with us boy. Pack a bag, and we will meet this Grelod." The Dragon Born said

The boy gave a small nod and ran back up the stairs. A few minutes later he came back with a bag. The Dragon Born took it, and shook his head.

"This will not do. We will have do a little shopping." He said heading toward the door. The boy quickly followed grabbing the Dragon Born's hand, while Lydia followed. As the trio walked through Windhelm Lydia felt a presence following them. As they turned a corner she pulled out her blade and heard a small scream.

In front of her was a young girl. Recognizing her mistake she quickly sheathed her blade. The young girl was shaking. Lydia kneeled down to the girl.

"I'm sorry my name is Lydia. What is your name?" She asked with a small smile.

"Sofia" The girl replied

Lydia turned to her head to look at her Thane, and he nodded already knowing the question.

"We are heading to the orphanage in Riften, would you like to come with us?" She asked

The girl quickly nodded and grabbed one of Lydia's hand as the four continued toward the general store. As they pasted the people on the street the House Carl couldn't help but think how they looked like a family, she then looked at her armor, a heavily armed family, but a family nonetheless. Not for the first time she thought about her life after the dragons and civil war, a life that she hoped included her Thane and a few children.

But such thoughts were put out of her head as they arrived at the store. They made their purchases and headed out of the city, they got the horses saddled. The Dragon Born lifted Aventus and Sofia on his stead and walked beside them as the group started toward the road to Riften.

The sun was setting when the group stopped for the night. Lydia and Sofia started gathering firewood well The Dragon Born spotted a deer in the distance and decided to get some meat for dinner. As he pulled back his bow he noticed that Aventus was standing behind him.

The man gestured for the boy to come to him. He placed the bow in the boy's hands and helped him pull back the string, and after a moment the arrow went flying and killed the deer.

"I did it!" Aventus said with a wide smile. The Dragon Born himself gave a small smile. The boy's eyes furrowed though as he asked, "But it is so far away how will we get the body?"

"Leave that to me." The man said as with a shout he was by the deer, and the next he was carrying it and back at the boy's side. The boy's eyes widened and he started asking questions, which the Dragon Born ignored with a small smirk.

Back at the campsite he put the body down and started gutting the beast instructing Aventus along the way. Soon Sofia walked up to them and the Dragon Born simply handed her a small knife and left the children to it.

As he sat next to Lydia looking at fire she spoke.

"You are excellent with them." She said her Thane simple nodded. "How did the boy know to call the Dark Brother Hood?" She asked more to herself. But her Thane chuckled.

"You do not give children enough credit my dear Lydia. They are always watching, listening, and learning. That is the joy and sorrow of childhood, learning about the world but not yet understanding it. The boy most likely heard about the ritual and thought it was the only way to get rid of this Grelod." The Dragon Born said

"What will you do when you meet her?" Lydia asked

"I do not know." Her Thane replied

There was silence for a few moments as Lydia looked at the two children who had actually been able to get quite a bit of meat out of the deer so far.

"Do you want children?" She asked

"Yes, if I survive." Was the reply

Lydia turned to her Thane, "If you survive?"

Again her Thane slightly chuckled, "In the few years I have been here Lydia my skills have improved but I must still face the "World Eater". That will a battle to the death and I am willing to die if means that Alduin dies along with me."  
As he spoke she was again reminded of just how young he was, he was barley in his 22nd year while she was near her 25th, and how many burdens he held on his shoulders. Both from the present and from the past that he never spoke of.

"Well no matter what happens I will be by your side my Thane." She said

He turned to face her and his red eyes bore into her onyx ones as he smiled

"I would ask for no else." He said.

The two stared at each other lost in their own world only brought out of it when the two children came running with pieces of meat.

He looked over them, "You both did well, but now we season it and put it on the spit. Be careful of the fire I don't want to half to heal your burns with a potion."

Lydia then watched as he guided them on how to put the meat on the spit and signs when it was ready to eat. He was a natural.

The Dragon Born left his tent as he made sure the children was cozy. He saw Lydia putting out the fire and heading to her own tent.

"My Thane, we could share my tent for the night if you wish." She said turning away from him.

"Thank you for the offer but I will be fine. Goodnight Lydia." He replied

"Goodnight." She returned.

The Dragon Born laid on the ground and simply stared up at the stars. His thoughts turning around in his head. Everything he told Lydia was the truth, if he must sacrifice his life to kill the Black Dragon he would, but a deeper part of him a part that he only allowed himself a glimpse of wanted the future with black haired, red eyed children running around a safe home without a care in the world. It was with this image that he went to sleep with.

He awoke the next morning to quiet muttering. As he got he cracked his bones and saw that the children where trying to start a fire, when suddenly the spark was lit and they both jumped in surprise but smiled. Then as he showed them they got the spit and started cooking the rest of the deer meat. The Dragon Born couldn't help but smile with pride at the two. Needing to share this moment he silently made his way over to Lydia's tent and shook her awake. Gesturing her out of the tent she sleepily rubbed her eyes. But as they cleared she smiled at the scene in front of her.

After the breakfast the children cooked the group broke down camp and continued the rest of the way to Riften. They made it there by sunset, and as they approached the gate the guard started to move toward them, but with a stern glare from the Dragon Born he stopped in place and they simple opened the gate.

As they approached orphanage the Dragon Born signaled for them to stay outside. He quietly opened the door and saw an old woman berating the children and off to the side stood another woman who clearly looked uncomfortable with what was going on. A little girl was moping the floor but tripped and spilled the bucket of water. At once the old woman turned and went to grab the clearly terrified child. Only for the Dragon Born to appear in front of her roughly holding her arm.

"Let go of me this instant you brute!" The old woman yelled. The Dragon Born released her and with a hint of his strength pushed her into the wall. "Who are you?!" She demanded to know.

"I am the Dragon Born, and you have a minute to leave this town or I will personally throw you out myself. You old hag." He said. Gerold went to respond but as she started the Dragon Born let out a whiff of the power he held and she froze.

"Fine I'll leave, find someone else to watch these little demons." She said storming out.

As the door slammed behind her the trio of the Lydia and the children entered.

"Is she gone?" Aventus asked. The Dragon Born nodded. A moment later a huge cheer erupted from the children.

The Dragon Born removed his belt with his coin purses and threw it toward the other woman.

"Use that to improve this place, if a cent is used for anything other than the welfare of these children I will know, and I will return. Understood?" He asked. The wide eyed woman nodded. He started for the door only for Aventus and Sofia to grab at his legs.

"You're leaving?" Aventus asked

The Dragon Born frowned and kneeled down.

"Yes I am, and you know no matter how much I wish I can't take you with me." He then turned to speak to all the children. "All of you deserve to live happy carefree lives but I can't give you that life. Not now at least." He said as he stood up.

"We'll miss you." Sofia said wiping her tear soaked face.

"I'll miss you as well." He turned to Aventus and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "It was you that brought me, it's your job to make sure I didn't waste my time. Make this a good place to live and look after the others." He said with a smile. Aventus nodded, and with that the Dragon Born left.

It was in the dead of night a few towns over that evening the Dragon Born drew the blade he kept under his pillow and pinned the intruder by the neck to the wall. The intruder was female dressed in all black.

"It seems that it was foolish to try to sneak up on you." The smooth voice said

"The Dark Brother Hood?" He asked. The woman simply smirked. "Why are you here?"  
"Well I thought I would have to punish you for taking our mission, but you let the old woman leave, and a few hours later she met with a little _accident_ and no longer is with the living. I came for curiosities sake. For the past couple years myself and my family have heard whispers of you, but when it came to our attention that the _Dragon Born_ of people had stumbled on one our missions well I had to see what you were really like. I must say you are generous, you must have given that woman close to a million gold. But you will keep your word won't you? If she steps out of line you will come back. Yet you were so gentle with the children, and with your House Carl. You are something of an enigma."

"What is your point?"

She smirked, "The point is you intrigue me, and that is enough for me to promise that I will have my family keep an eye on the orphanage for you. If you are needed we will contact you."

"At what cost?"

"Nothing, it would be foolish to anger one such as yourself. But I wouldn't say no to some gold. As a gift of course" The woman said.

The Dragon Born released her and flipped her a single gold.

"Very funny." The woman said

"If you or any of your _family_ harm that orphanage I will hunt you all down."

"You won't have to worry dear, I can keep them in line. I am also a woman of my word." She smirked and with that she disappeared in the shadows.

With a deep breath he sat down on the bed. He felt as if you had made a deal with a daedra but if it meant keeping the kids safe so be it. As he laid back down and drifted off to sleep the image of the black haired and red eye children included Sofia and Aventus. The smile on his face only grew.

 **Thanks for reading, please review and if you enjoyed this then check out my other stories. As always thank you for your support.**


End file.
